


Confusion

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron's oneshots for post S6 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: “Lotor didn't know what to think. “





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said that "Feelings" it was only 3 one-shots? Well, I lied. This is post S6 but without spoilers. And Canon Divergence.
> 
> [S6 SPOILERS]
> 
> The Canon Divergence is because Lotor here is not asshole that enslaved and half killed an entire civilization. Although that isn’t mentioned.
> 
> [END OF THE SPOILERS]

Lotor didn't know what to think.

He had had good times with Ryou before the Operation Kuron.

But this one didn't seem to remember anything of their past.

Although now he used Ryou's name again.

Maybe he remembered?

But he did not act as if he did

Lotor wasn’t sure if he was pretending or not.

And if he pretends

Why he would?

**Author's Note:**

> More of "Feelings" soon


End file.
